1. Field of the Invention
This application relates generally to a data download technique to download data into memory in an assembled printed circuit board. More particularly, it is particularly applicable to the downloading of voice prompt data into memory (e.g., Flash memory) in an assembled printed circuit board of a digital telephone answering device.
2. Background of Related Art
Conventionally, in digital voice messaging systems such as a digital telephone answering device (TAD), voice prompt data is programmed into a memory integrated circuit before installation in the TAD, then permanently soldered in place in the TAD.
FIG. 3 depicts a conventional programmer for programming a memory to contain certain predetermined data.
In particular, a fresh memory integrated circuit 204, e.g., serial or parallel flash memory, is physically inserted into a socket 302 of a programmer 300, and then a manufacturing operator instructs the programmer 300 to store the appropriate information in the memory integrated circuit 204. Thereafter, the memory integrated circuit 204 is removed from the socket 302 of the programmer 300, and inventoried as a separate part from that of the unprogrammed integrated circuit 204.
From the perspective of the external package, a unprogrammed memory integrated circuit 204 looks the same as a programmed memory integrated circuit 204. Thus, care must be taken on the manufacturing floor in identifying and managing the programmed and unprogrammed memory integrated circuits 204. The TAD device will likely be rejected at a later stage of the manufacturing process if an unprogrammed memory integrated circuit 204 were to be installed rather than the desired programmed memory integrated circuit 204.
As revisions to the data being programmed into the memory integrated circuit 204 occur, as is frequently the case in the world of software, the later revisions of the programmed memory integrated circuits 204 are usually inventoried differently from earlier revisions of the programmed integrated circuits 204, and typically marked as having been programmed with a particular version of data. Moreover, inventory problems are exacerbated when more than one memory integrated circuit 204 is required in the TAD.
After programming, the memory integrated circuit 204 is soldered into a printed circuit board (PCB) of the TAD. Typically, this soldering process must be performed by hand, e.g., to reduce the possibility that the high temperatures of automated soldering techniques would alter the information stored in the memory.
The conventional programming technique and secondary soldering the programmed integrated circuits 204 onto a printed circuit board cause bottlenecks in the manufacturing process. Moreover, the creation of multiple revisions of data and/or multiple circuits in a chip set can cause additional administration overhead in the manufacturing floor. Furthermore, device yield may suffer as a result of the possibility that unprogrammed memory integrated circuits may erroneously be installed on the printed circuit board.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved method of programming a memory integrated circuit with, e.g., voice prompt information, which allows a smooth manufacturing flow and which allows for an increased device yield.
It is an aspect of the invention to provide a method of downloading data to an installed component on a printed circuit board. The method includes temporarily electrically coupling to an external processor a printed circuit board including an installed on-board processor and an installed memory. The status of the on-board processor is monitored from the external processor. A signal is activated from the external processor to control the on-board processor, and data is downloaded from the external processor to the memory on the printed circuit board while the external processor controls a status of the on-board processor.